


The Monster

by DeaCherryPie69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester/You - Freeform, Multi, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaCherryPie69/pseuds/DeaCherryPie69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you witness the death of your family by a strange creature..<br/>Will you give up on fighting.<br/>Avenge their death.<br/>Or hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Father,are you okay?"

You had no idea why your father had been shaken that day. The terror in his eyes only seen in horror films. You approached your father afraid of the words that would come from his quivering lips. “Father,are you okay.?" He looked at you his lips moving to try to find the right words to say to his dearest little girl but yet, not a peep left his mouth. You heard the floors creak as your mother entered the scene, She put her small frail hand on your shoulder and In a soft, gentle voice told you to head for bed. You were confused beyond belief and a little shaken up yourself, but you obeyed your mothers order. But that day seemed like nothing in the eyes of a five year old...


	2. “Run Boy Run."

15 Years Later......

The floor shook from underneath you, the deafening noise echoing through the house. You hated the sound of slamming doors, it reminded you of your mom and the way she left, without a word just a simple booming door slam that rattled your teeth. But this door slam only meant that your father was home and extremely intoxicated which has seemed to be part of his personality since you were five. 

You heard something crash down stairs, your father had a habit of mistaking the floor for a bed. All though your relationship with your father was bitter your self conscious got the best of you and you left the comforts of your room to aid your fallen father.

While going to your fathers rescue you passed by your sisters room,twins. Mother left them to young and they still did not understand the importance of having one. You tried to be a good role model for them but mother left you nothing but her gentleness and your looks. 

All thoughts drained from your mind as you headed down the stairs hearing a strange unearthly slurping sound. You peeked from the corner of the wall and witnessed a horrifying scene, your father was held tight in the arms of another, his neck gushing crimson blood exposed to what you were trying to comprehend looked like fangs. He was dead, you saw no life in his eyes,his body was stiff but yet the monster did not stop its feeding. 

You were frozen, your body stiff with fear, your stomach in knots. You had to snap out of it, your innocent sisters were upstairs unaware of the scene. You had to get them out. You ran from behind the wall and dashed to your sisters, your thumping feet acknowledging the monster of your presence. 

You slammed your body into the door to shocked to even think straight and use the door knob. You got through the simple obstacle and pulled the covers off the bed to only see nothing. 

You panicked your breaths faltering and if it wasn't for your aching chest reminding you to breathe you would of died from lack of oxygen right then and there. 

You heard the slow footsteps of the monster approaching in the distance. There was a note on the pillow “Went to party! Oops c: don't tell dad!" You had to find them but first you had to leave your dangerous situation so without even thinking you opened a window and tossed yourself out back first. 

You hit the ground with a thundering thud, you gasped for air, your chest burning. You should of thought your actions through but a bruised spine was a better option than death.

Getting up seemed like an impossible task, you twisted your self around sending endless pain through out your body your feet shuffled on the wet sea of grass as you tried to lift yourself up,you had to run no matter how much the surging pain going throughout your body tried to stop you. 

Your feet felt so heavy as you darted with no direction. You had no clue as to where your sisters went off to and your cell was back home. 

Your neighborhood was nothing but a lot of houses in dense woods. You just kept on running hoping to find a sign of a teenage rave anywhere. 

You didn't get around much so partying did not fit you suitably. You could of been that person everyone wanted to be friends with but you hid yourself from the world, stress taking its toll on you. 

You had to take care of you and your family since father was a jobless drunk, when you were sixteen your living situation got tough to a point were you couldn't afford motel rooms so, you dropped out of school and started working at Dana's Diner. Your grandma died when you where 18 leaving money for you in her will enough for you to afford a decent two story house that was now abducted by a flesh eating monster.

All of your thoughts came to a halt as you heard the crinkling of leaves ahead of you. You started to panic your breaths getting quicker and your feet getting heavier as you turned around and raced towards the way you came from. You no idea how the monster had gotten ahead of you or if it was even the monster that was a foot behind you but, you kept on running. The thumping foot steps behind you sounded multiple and were getting louder. You turned around finding familiar faces. 

Your sisters stood their behind you panting. One of them blinded you with a flash light.“Y/N what the heck is wrong with you." Stacy stated. 

You could only tell the difference between them from hair length and the clothes on their back other than that their faces were identical,Stacy had a buzz cut she was more of a tom boy, she dressed like one too. Jade was barbie In disguise one word to describe her personality: Pink. “Stace,Jade. 

“We have to leave now, let's go!" You said harshly. You still hadn't answered Stacy's question. They examined you, your hair was ruffled up covered in leaves and as you walked towards them you had a limp. You were gleaming with sweat and covered with dirt. Realization hit you, your Dad was dead. Their Dad was dead, how on earth were you going to tell them that some psycho monster killed their father. 

Your mind had a nervous break down. The images of your fallen father cemented in your mind. Yours eyes water at the thought of even pointing out to your dearest sisters that their father was no more.

“Y/N, what the hell is going on?" Jade spoke confusion in every word. “Dad is dead and now what ever killed him is out there doing who knows what, chasing me, eating his decaying body, or killing another innocent person!" Each one of your words were spoken in a harsh tone, you were angry your father did not ask for this, he did not beg for death by some man eating abomination. 

“Y/N, your fucking crazy! Your trying to tell me are father is dead! And here's the best part he was killed by a “what ever" and that the thing is eating him.! I get it, we snuck out sorry we are ashamed! But this cruel joke isn't punishment, its freaking sick!" Stace was furious her every word coming out like she was spitting venom, Jade stood their flabbergasted trying to figure out whether your every word was serious or not.

“Stacey,Jade...You have to believe me. I'm scared... I have no idea about what I saw! But we have to go. I don't expect you to believe me, but just trust me when I say home is not the best option be right now." Your voice cracked as you said this. Your mind was swirling with emotions, you were on the verge of losing your mind, the dam of tears threatening to over flow.

You snapped out of your lightning struck state of mind when you heard fast foot steps coming from behind you. “Stace,Jade you hear that..." you said in a quiet whisper. “Its Probably an animal." Jade responded gently. “quit being a insane paranoid bitch Y/N, I'm going home!" Stacey retorted her voice not as soft. she walked towards the path that would take her to her wanted destination but You grabbed her arm as she brushed past you and pulled her back.

“Stace your not..." your sentence was interrupted by the creature coming out of the shadows. Everything from the way it walked to the way it looked under the shaking dim beam of the flashlight was inhuman. Your muscles were tense frozen in fear. You imagined your body dead and limp like your fathers but you couldn't imagine your sisters having the same fate.

“Poor girls." The monster could speak but every word came out dark and ugly. You backed up pulling Stacy with you towards jade who stood their wide eyed, the flashlight quivering with her body. 

“RUN!" You managed to cry out. You grabbed your sisters hands and darted directly away from the disgusting creature. Its was like pulling wagons full of bricks they were to shocked to even quicken their pace. “Move!" You demanded attempting to bring them back to reality. 

“What was..." “I don't know don't waste your breath." You said interrupting Stacy mid sentence. The cool wind felt like knives against your cheek, you were all blinded with watery eyes and the pitch blackness of the woods. 

It happened in seconds a hand slipped from yours and a soft thud acknowledged you that your sister had fallen. The darkness had made a large tree stump very well unacknowledged. Stacy had tripped over it and was finding it difficult to rise with the aching tightness in her legs. You released your tight grip on Jade's hand and went to Stacy's rescue. 

As you reached her fragile state she was pulled away from you. A simple “No!" Involuntarily escaping your throat. It was so hard to see but you charged at the large shadow gripping your sibling. “Don't hurt her you fucking beast!" You cried out as you pulled its arm in a attempt to make it release your beyond fear stricken sister.   
It flung you against a tree the unbearable pain causing you to wail, your leg was twisted in an odd shape and the possibility of being able to stand seemed impossible. “You watched your father die so now you can witness this!" You heard it, it was a cracking sound that seemed to echo in your mind. You seen your sisters limp shadow drop to the ground the image replaying in your head. “She's next..." the monster growled pointing towards Jade who all the while stood their statue like. Unable to comprehend what she just saw. “Jade go!" You yelled your voice sounding unfamiliar.

It was to late for her as well the monster was took quick. In a second he went from standing ten feet away to being right behind her with a tree branch in his long nimble fingers. He stabbed her the sound of her gagging on her own blood being the only noise in the woods. As much as you wanted to die at that very moment you did not want your families death to be a unsolved case. He dropped your sister and slowly treaded towards you, his slow steps making your skin shift. You reached for the nearest tree branch and held it tight in your hand. “I'm really going to enjoy eating you." He said darkly as he stood over you flashing his fangs for your viewing. You managed to pull yourself up his face only centimeters away from yours the scent of death clinging to him. 

“eat this!" You screeched whacking him with branch at full force. He was stunned the smack causing him to stumble a couple feet away from you. He chuckled darkly and made his way back to you. You were prepared to strike again this was a fight that you weren't backing off on. “Give me liberty or give me death!" Was the quote that motivated you to continue to rebel against the creature.

“Stupid little Gi..." his sentence was cut off as something lunged from the wood and decapitated him right on the spot. The whole scene made you cringe and feel a little light headed. "Hey your safe now." Was all you heard before everything faded away.

\--------Who Knows How Much Time Later....---------------------

“Dean,she just lost her entire family..." was the first thing you heard as you came back to your senses. Your eyes popped open and you let Out an ear deafening screech as you realized you were in a room with complete strangers. “Whoa, Easy tiger."   
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE!!"   
"I'm Dean this is my brother Sammy, we are your Saviors."

 

To Be Continued....

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write the next chapter If you guys dig. So tell me did you like it or not!. (:


End file.
